Propósitos de año nuevo
by Lady Angel 09
Summary: Un nuevo año llega después de la guerra. Si un día perdieras todo, ¿qué pedirías? Inspirado en los últimos capítulos del manga.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**Nota de autora: Bueno, aquí les traigo un pequeño one shot de Naruto con motivo del año nuevo, espero que lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

**Propósitos de año nuevo**

¿Es posible comenzar de nuevo cuando uno siente que ya no queda nada? ¿Cómo reconstruir lo dañado o recuperar lo perdido sin bases firmes para lograrlo?

Shikamaru se llevó el tercer cigarrillo del día a la boca. Las nubes grises del cielo parecían desplazarse a gran velocidad ante su habitual mirada despreocupada. Cerró los ojos dejando que el humo embotara sus sentidos, mientras el descuidado césped del campo de entrenamiento, al que solía asistir con su equipo cuando era un gennin, lo recibía para dormitar aunque sea un poco.

— ¡Arriba holgazán!

Una voz chillona puso fin a tan placentero descanso. Aunque notase anteriormente unos pasos apresurados dirigiéndose hacia él, poca importancia les había dado.

— ¿Qué quieres Ino? — preguntó a la recién llegada sin mirarla siquiera.

— ¿Qué no sabes qué día es hoy?— indagó ella con exagerada indignación.

— Treinta y uno de diciembre — respondió lo obvio.

— ¡Hoy es la fiesta de año nuevo! — explicó exasperada. — ¿Lo has olvidado? — quiso saber.

— Claro que no — aseveró el muchacho — Simplemente no creía que este año hubiesen ánimos de festejar — añadió no dándole mayor trascendencia al asunto.

— Es cosa de Naruto — aclaró la rubia — Piensa que esta fiesta puede ayudarnos a levantar los ánimos, la gente está muy apática.

— ¿Será quizás porque acabamos de salir de una guerra? — ironizó Nara.

— ¡Da igual! — le espetó su compañera. Acto seguido, sacó un pergamino de la bolsa de tela marrón que llevaba y se lo extendió a Shikamaru para que lo tomara.

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga con eso? — inquirió extrañado.

— Este pergamino es para escribir los propósitos de año nuevo — reveló Ino — Si los aldeanos proyectan en papel sus deseos, seguramente recuperarán algo de fe — Agregó esperanzada

— Tonto Naruto — bufó el joven de coleta. Aún le costaba adaptarse al exagerado optimismo del futuro Hokage.

Naruto estornudó violentamente, pero haciendo gala de unos agudos reflejos, evitó que se cayeran las porciones de ramen instantáneo que cargaba y cuidaba como al más valioso tesoro. Sonriendo, continuó caminando por aquel sendero de ruina y miseria que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

— Alguien debe estar hablando mal de ti — comentó Kiba uniéndose al peregrinaje del Uzumaki. Llevaba bastante tiempo espiándole desde una de las numerosas tiendas de campaña levantadas para servir de refugio a los aldeanos mientras Konoha era reconstruida.

El rubio iba a responder, pero un bulto moviéndose dentro de la chamarra de su amigo le llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó sorprendido.

Inuzuka abrío parcialmente su abrigo, y un cachorro de apenas pocas semanas de vida asomó tímidamente la cabeza olfateando el entorno ansiosamente.

— Mi madre me lo dio — suspiró — Creé que me ayudará a superar la muerte de Akamaru, pero la verdad es que no logro acostumbrarme todavía — confesó. Recordaba como su antiguo compañero de cuatro patas se había interpuesto entre él y uno de los tantos ataques del Juubi que amenazaban con acabarlo; sumando así, un número más a la lista de sacrificios realizados en aquella guerra cruel e inusual.

— Deberías darle una oportunidad — opinó el rubio tomando al can entre sus brazos. Este aceptó gustoso los cariños recibidos.

Continuaron marchando sin rumbo fijo, bajo un silencio roto apenas por el rumor de la gélida brisa invernal. Ninguno supo en que momento habían llegado al cementerio, pero una presencia conocida les obligó a detenerse ante aquella aglomeración de tumbas.

Hinata suspiró frustrada, los narcisos colocados junto a la lápida de su primo estaban totalmente marchitos, no habían logrado sobrevivir al frío de la época pese a ser capaces de soportar bajas temperaturas. La última morada del cuerpo de Neji, lucía ahora tan triste y descolorida como el alma de la muchacha.

— ¡Hinata!

Volteó tras escuchar su nombre, pudo divisar entonces al joven que amaba junto a su compañero de equipo corriendo hasta ella.

— No estés triste — dijo Naruto acariciándole la mejilla, gesto que bastó para iluminar el espíritu de la Hyuuga — Conseguiremos flores más resistente que esas, ¡de veras! —prometió cuando notó lo que la angustiaba.

Y mientras Kiba mantenía distancia para brindarles intimidad; el cielo, como celoso de aquel momento bonancible, desató toda su furia en forma de tormenta.

Sasuke deambulaba entre los escombros del antiguo barrio Uchiha. Avanzaba lentamente, sin darle importancia a las heladas gotas cayendo sobre su cuerpo. La lluvia nunca le resultaba incómoda.

Estaba pisando cada recuerdo de las viejas glorias de su clan; glorias que pretendían regresar luego del sacrificio de Itachi, quien nuevamente había puesto aquel apellido que portaba orgulloso en boca del mundo entero, aunque esta vez, por una causa muy diferente al poder o a la venganza.

¿Podría corregir los errores del pasado? ¿Tendría tiempo? Desde niño había vivido siempre ligado a la muerte. No contemplaba un futuro más allá de sus metas, sin embargo, el destino nuevamente le ponía el mundo de cabeza.

Para quien se ha acostumbrado a vivir en penumbras, volver hacia la luz resulta molesto.

Vio alterado súbitamente el curso de sus meditaciones por una presencia. No se alarmó, sabía que era ella. Estaba seguro de que finalmente acudiría a su encuentro, siempre lo hacía al igual que Naruto y Kakashi, la diferencia es que ella llegaba primero.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Sakura se acercó y le tomó de la mano, tan sólo pretendía hacerle notar que estaba allí y jamás lo abandonaría. Sasuke correspondió al gesto comprendiendo que tal vez tenía oportunidad.

Que vivir no sea simplemente un acto reflejo.

Y llegó la noche.

En el centro de Konoha, junto al recientemente construido monumento a los caídos, las personas se fueron reuniendo gradualmente aún arrastrando con ellas el luto por aquellas pérdidas irreparables que toda guerra deja.

Entre esa multitud pululaba Ino, finalmente había hallado al dueño de una cabellera tan rubia como la suya. Llevaba buscándolo bastante tiempo.

— Lo siento Naruto, no pude lograr que alguien escribiera su propósito de año nuevo en el pergamino — explicó cabizbaja.

— Descuida, ya verás que todo irá bien — le contestó sonriente.

— ¡Por favor, quiero que me escuchen! — pidió Tsunade desde una tarima improvisada. Todos prestaron atención inmediatamente. — Estamos aquí porque el año se termina, un año que ha sido sin duda difícil de transitar porque hemos estado, después de mucho tiempo, involucrados en una guerra en la que hubo mucho en juego — prosiguió — Algunos de ustedes son muy jóvenes, nunca había pasado por una experiencia similar, pero los mayores también nos vimos enfrentados a fuerzas que no podíamos comprender, no obstante estamos aquí, sobrevivimos y los que quedaron en el camino también pusieron de su parte para que esto fuera posible. Es por ellos y por nosotros mismos que no debemos bajar los brazos. Lo peor pasó, el mundo y la realidad estuvieron en peligro y vencimos, ya nadie ni nada puede causarnos un dolor mayor al que acabamos de atravesar. Ahora sólo nos queda mirar hacia adelante — alzó una botella de sake que cargaba disimuladamente — Quiero brindar por todos nosotros, por los que están, por los que estarán y por los que faltan y brindo también por el futuro — Concluyó.

La gente aplaudió, primero sutilmente, luego con algo más de intensidad. El firmamento anteriormente en penumbras se despejó repentinamente cual milagro divino, dando paso a millones de estrellas que iluminaban la oscuridad como velas flotando en el aire. También hizo aparición, sin representar amenaza alguna, una luna plateada, completamente llena y cargada de buenos augurios.

— ¡Tsunade-sama, está ebria! — protestó Shizune al verla trastabillar sobre la tarima.

Sin mayores ceremonias, la tortuosa cuenta regresiva llegó hasta cero. Todos acogieron entre lágrimas, nostalgia, silencios y tristeza al año nuevo, cuyo pergamino de propósitos había quedado vacío porque así sentía cada habitante de Konoha que debía ser. Nada tenían más que a ellos mismos y sólo eso necesitaban. Aquello no era precisamente malo, pues nuevas cosas vendrían a llenar los espacios en blanco. El mañana pertenecía a quien decidiera avanzar.

.

Porque si un día perdieras todo, ¿qué pedirías?

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo n_n**


End file.
